A keyboard switch refers to a switch applied to and mounted on a keyboard. The keyboard switch basically includes a base, an upper cover, a static contact, a moving contact, and a button. The upper cover and the base form a containing chamber, in which the static contact, the moving contact and the button are arranged, one end of the button protruding from the containing chamber. When the button is pressed, it moves up and down, which button leads the moving contact to be contacted or disconnected with the static contact, thereby turning on and off the keyboard.
For most of traditional keyboard switches, internal periphery of the button is protruded downwards to form a positioning post that may expand and contract at an opening of the base for triggering junctions of the circuit. Contacting surface between the positioning post and the base is small, and the button is liable to tilt or be stuck in the process of pressing down the button. On one hand, the button would probably be stuck, which makes the operation inconvenient and unstable; on the other hand, sense of touch is not satisfying and incapable of fulfilling user's need.
In order to solve the problems, the guiding tube and the keyboard post extending into the keyboard hole of the prior art are generally designed to be with relatively large contacting surface, such that the button is capable of moving axially inside the keyboard hole of the guiding tube. However, on one hand, since a contacting surface between the button and the guiding tube exists, a relatively high friction exists between the button and the guiding tube, which is laborious; on the other hand, smoothness is not satisfying during operation, and the operation is complicated because of the overly simple structure.